Beautiful Disaster
by MysticFun
Summary: The annual Masquerade ball. Nothing could possibly go wrong this year….. Right? One-shot. Rated M For a Reason.


_**A/N**: This is my first fanfiction. To be honest, I didn't intend to write one. Ever.  
It almost happened against my will, thanks to DobrevDreams who pushed me, and encouraged me with her wonderful words. She transformed my words into something readable for all of you. So if you like the story and write a comment (which would make me very happy), please don't forget to mention her as well. _

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters. Because if I did, Katherine would have her own show, and she would do a lot of dirty things._

* * *

Elena felt an irrational sense of nervousness, and she wasn't sure she really wanted to be here.

It was the annual masquerade ball at the Lockwood mansion. Bonnie was happily dancing with Jamie, Tyler and Caroline seemed more in love than ever, and even Stefan and Damon seemed to be getting along. But Elena couldn't help but feeling a little bit on edge. She could almost swear she saw a woman earlier, wearing the exact same dress as her own but she didn't really have a chance to look at her properly. It was more like a quick glance, and Elena was starting to think that maybe she just imagined it over the stress of the past few weeks. She decided to brush it off, relax and enjoy the nice conversation with her friends, sipping slowly on her cocktail.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Mrs. Lockwood passed by Elena and hit the girl's elbow, causing the cocktail to splash Elena's shoulder and the top of her dress.

"Elena honey I'm so sorry!" Mrs. Lockwood cried out.

"It's okay Mrs. Lockwood, I'm fine." Elena tried to assess the damage that had been done to her dress.

"Do you have someplace I can try to fix this?"

"You can use the bathroom at the end of the hallway," Mrs. Lockwood said quickly, rushing to get back to her guests.

Elena made her way to the bathroom and scrubbed the delicate fabric of her dress, desperately trying to get the stain to come out or at least fade a little. After a considerable amount of scrubbing, she let out a sigh, impatiently drumming her fingers against the sink. She was contemplating whether or not to keep trying, and finally accepted that it was never going to come out completely.

She fixed her dress and turned off the light, closing the door behind her. She turned to look at herself in the mirror that stood just outside the bathroom. It was divided into three sections, so she could see how she looked from different angles. She had reached up to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear, when out of the corner of her eye, she noticed something looked off in the left mirror. But when she looked directly at it, everything seemed normal.

She gave herself a quick look into the middle mirror before she returned to the party and again, something strange caught her eye but in the right mirror this time. She quickly spun around to see behind her with her own two eyes, but when she looked around she was alone. Elena started to get nervous, and she could feel the hairs standing up on the back of her neck.

_I'm just being paranoid, that's all. Not every party I go to has to end in disaster._

She tried to brush her anxiety off and started to make her way back down the hallway. As she was walking, Elena suddenly heard a loud clanging noise that sounded like it came from above her.

Curious and unable to shake the paranoia from her mind, she headed for the staircase. She moved slowly and quietly, her nervousness reaching a new level. As she reached the top of the stairs, she found herself at the beginning of a long, dark corridor.

She carefully started to move down the hallway, wondering what exactly she had hoped to find up here. Suddenly she heard another noise, but this time she was able to make it out as laughter. _Those giggles. __Those annoying, yet beautiful giggles.__ No... It can't be._

She had stopped abruptly, not knowing whether she wanted to continue. The noise was coming from the room directly in front of her, and she knew she wouldn't be able to leave until she got to the bottom of whatever was happening up here. She took a deep breath and grabbed the handle, pushing the door open slowly. She looked around but no one was there. She heard the laughter again, coming from two doors down. She walked towards the noise, hoping she was just hearing things. She opened the door carefully and again, there was no one in the room. She was starting to get frustrated when she heard a voice from the end of the corridor.

"Elena," the voice whispered.

Elena froze where she was standing. There was no mistaking the voice that she had just heard. It was her own voice.

She didn't know what to do. _I should go back downstairs and tell Stefan and Damon what just happened. _But, a part of her thought that maybe she was imagining this all in her head. After all, the vampire had no reason in the world to be there at the party. Elena started walking again, and she pushed herself further into the darkness of the corridor. The voice had come from the last door all the way at the end. She grabbed the handle of the door and stood there, waiting. She knew what she would find behind it: a large and classy old fashioned office. But what else would she find?

Elena took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping carefully inside. Her eyes scanned the room quickly, but again she found nothing. She turned back around to grab the handle of the door when suddenly, she felt a hot breath against her ear.

"Hello stranger," the woman purred. Elena's heart skipped a beat and she couldn't seem to will herself to move. She was certain that if she turned around, the vampire would have disappeared again and Elena was getting really tired of this little game. She closed her eyes briefly and turned around abruptly, knowing that she would just be meeting air once more. However, she was shocked to find the woman standing just a foot away from her, her head tilted carefully to one side. Elena instinctively took a step back, bumping clumsily into the door with her body. "Katherine…" she managed to say between quickened breaths.

Elena was confused by the fact that she and Katherine looked exactly alike, no longer defined by their individual choices in clothing. Katherine was wearing the same dress as Elena's. The same mask, the same jewelry… Her hair was tied in the same loose, messy bun that Elena's was. She even wore the exact same lipstick color. And it was really… _disturbing_.

"Do you like what you see?" Katherine asked in an amused tone. "Because I love what I see." She gave Elena a suggestive smile, which made the girl very uncomfortable.

After Elena had regained her composure she questioned Katherine harshly. "What are you doing here Katherine?" she hissed at the vampire. "And why are you dressed exactly like me?"

_Maybe if I can keep the conversation going, someone will notice that I'm missing and come for me…_

"Well, it wouldn't be very smart to walk around, wearing different clothing when nobody knows about our little secret, now, would it?" Katherine answered, winking at her. "You would think that wearing a mask would guarantee you some confidentiality, but people actually recognize you." Elena kept her mouth shut and Katherine went on.

"I had a really nice chat with baby blue eyes, by the way." she said, pacing playfully in front of Elena while still keeping the closeness between them.

"Such beautiful eyes." She stopped pacing and planted herself right in front of Elena. "He was your first, wasn't he?" She didn't give Elena time to answer, and continued. "The boy has excellent taste, I give him that,'" she purred, her eyes roaming the length of Elena's body.

Elena felt even more uncomfortable by the second. Was Katherine flirting with her? Of course, she was flirting with her. Katherine flirts with everyone...

Elena tried to snap out of her fear and self-consciousness, but it was proving to be difficult with Katherine standing so close to her. As firmly as she could manage she said, "You didn't answer my question." Katherine arched an eyebrow and innocently asked, "Which was…?"

Elena was getting impatient. "Why are you here?" she deadpanned.

Katherine just smiled and said, "I could ask you the same question."

"What?" Elena asked, not knowing what Katherine was trying to get at.

'You knew it was me who was calling to you… So tell me, why did you come into this room, anyway?' Katherine said in a sing song tone. She stared right into Elena's chocolate brown eyes and the girl could feel herself blushing uncontrollably. She wrinkled her brows, thinking about her answer. "I didn't want you to create havoc and start killing people on the dance floor, so I did what I had to do" Elena said as firmly as she could muster.

Katherine grinned and leaned into Elena, her mouth close to the human's ear. "That's a lie," she said huskily. "The smart move would have been to warn your little Scooby gang about me being here, and you know it." She brought her head back so she could fix her gaze on Elena's eyes. "And yet, you didn't!' she added curiosity in her voice.

"Now, why are you here _Elena?_" she asked again, giving Elena a devilish smirk.

Elena knew that Katherine had a point. Why had she come here, knowing very well what she would find? She had no idea, but she was determined not to let Katherine know since it would just give her more ammunition to mess with her head.

"Since you seem to know it all, tell me. Why am I here?" Elena asked provocatively. Katherine let out a soft laugh.

"Maybe because you know I can do things to you that nobody else can do..." she said languidly, leaning a little closer. Katherine raised her arm behind her head. At the movement, Elena's heart skipped a beat, and her breath caught in her throat. Katherine stopped in her tracks. Giving Elena a genuine smile, she started to move her hand again, very slowly until she reached the back of her head.

"Don't be shy, Elena. You can tell me," Katherine murmured, pulling gracefully at the bow keeping her mask in place. "I can keep a secret" she whispered, her mask dropping between them revealing Katherine's doe eyes, burning with fire. Elena was mesmerized. She couldn't keep her eyes away from Katherine's.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Elena mumbled, fidgeting on her feet.

"Well, maybe I will have to be more specific then," Katherine purred, bending down to reach Elena's neck. Immediately Elena panicked, her heart drumming loudly in her chest. She leaned back further into the door, bumping her head against it. She closed her eyes, and all her muscles tensed. She knew that Katherine was going to suck her dry. She was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it.

Elena flinched violently when Katherine's lips kissed her neck softly. Elena certainly hadn't been expecting that. Katherine kissed Elena's neck again, trying to relax the girl.

"Maybe you're here because you want me to touch you like _this,_" Katherine whispered, putting a kiss right behind Elena's ear causing a shiver to run down her spine. "Or maybe like _this,"_ Katherine purred, licking the line of Elena's jaw, a wave of heat crashing over her body.

"Or maybe... like _this_," Katherine whispered huskily. She pushed her lower jaw up against Elena's neck, slowly dragging her bottom teeth along the girl's throat, and stopping when she reached the end of her chin. A whimper formed from deep within Elena's throat, and she shuddered at Katherine's every touch. Elena was trying desperately to think straight, struggling to form words. When she finally did, her voice was raw.

"You're going to force me to do this, aren't you?"

"I'm not forcing you to do anything Elena," Katherine answered, her lips just a few inches away from Elena's. "I didn't even have to try to keep you here." The realization hit Elena hard; Katherine was right. She wasn't keeping Elena in the room against her will. She hadn't even tried to convince her to stay. Hell, except for a few kisses, she hadn't even put a hand on her! Elena had somehow forgotten to try to escape. How was that possible? She was forced to admit to herself that maybe, just maybe, she was enjoying whatever this was.

"I would say that you want to be here, but that's just my guess..." Katherine added with a laugh. Then with a sudden serious look on her face she said, "I'm not going to force you to do anything, Elena"

After a few seconds, Katherine brought her mouth even closer to Elena's. Her breath floated the short distance onto Elena lips, causing the girl to part them slightly.

Katherine brushed her lips back and forth against Elena's for a few moments, and then brought her head back slightly, looking intensely into Elena's eyes.

Elena was confused. _Why did she stop? What is she waiting for? _Suddenly, it hit her. Katherine was keeping her word. She really had no intention of forcing Elena to do anything. If she wanted Katherine to kiss her, she would have to be the one to initiate the kiss. So many thoughts were running through Elena's mind. She couldn't want that. Not with _her._ After all, Katherine was the villain in her story. She did nothing but hurt all of her friends, and make her life miserable. There was no way she was going to kiss her. She was not attracted to that monster. Damn her and her twisted little games! She was _not_ going to fall into this trap.

And yet she wondered, why did she come here in the first place? Why didn't she even try to escape? Elena couldn't deny the way her body had reacted to Katherine's ministrations. Was it possible that she wanted this? Elena closed her eyes for a moment, her hands slightly trembling at her sides. Elena took a deep breath, and almost against her wishes, she closed the short distance between their lips. Katherine started to kiss her back very gently, half expecting Elena to change her mind.

Elena couldn't believe how soft and fleshy Katherine's lips were. Without even realizing, she leaned further into the kiss. That's all Katherine needed. Katherine raised her hand to cup Elena's cheek, and started to kiss her more feverishly, Elena responding with the same passion. When Katherine slid the tip of her tongue along Elena's lower lip, Elena couldn't help but bite into the vampire's upper lip, eliciting a groan from Katherine. The sound went right into Elena's core. She grabbed a fistful of dark curls, and pulled on it to drive Katherine even closer to her. Katherine leaned her body against Elena's, and slid her tongue into her mouth.

The strokes and swirls of Katherine's tongue against hers made Elena moan into her doppelganger's mouth. Katherine's fingers were roaming along her sides, and it was almost too much for Elena's lungs. They were burning with fire but Elena didn't want to break the kiss, she was too busy devouring Katherine's lips greedily.

Katherine was the one to break away, knowing that Elena needed to breathe. Giving her time to catch her breath, Katherine stroked her cheek with her own. She kissed her jaw, and then licked her neck, making Elena's knees weak and her breaths shallow. Then, slowly, Katherine took a step back. Elena immediately missed the touch of Katherine on her body. She looked at Katherine, confusion evident in her eyes. Katherine just smiled at Elena, biting her lower lip, inviting her to join her with her eyes. Elena pushed her body off the door and closed the short distance between them. Katherine slid her hands over Elena's hipbones as a welcome, and laughed softly when Elena attacked her lips again. Suddenly Katherine broke the kiss again, and took another step back. She didn't miss the way Elena frowned, starting to feel annoyed by Katherine's behavior. She gave the girl a lustful look, and stared at her lips predatorily. With just that one look, Elena's body wanted nothing more than to close the distance again. Elena was far too excited to deny her want, but she promised to herself that this was the last time she would play around.

Elena leaned into Katherine's body once more, and this time, it was Katherine's turn to attack her lips hungrily, giving Elena a mind-blowing kiss. Elena was lost in Katherine's touch when again, Katherine took a step back, even bigger this time, making Elena growl dangerously. Katherine giggled a little, gracefully lifting her hand toward Elena, her palm facing up. Elena huffed, putting her hands on her hips, looking harshly at Katherine. Katherine just gave her a seductive smile, waving two of her fingers, slightly nodding her head to encourage Elena to take her hand. Elena froze for a moment, suddenly not sure if she really wanted to follow Katherine. The vampire waited patiently, devouring Elena with her eyes. Elena suddenly felt very flushed. She took an unsure step toward Katherine, and hesitantly placed her hand on her palm.

Katherine took Elena's hand delicately, and pulled it softly towards her, slowly starting to walk backward. She looked intensely into Elena's eyes, and then she lifted the hand holding Elena's up to her mouth. Katherine gently brought Elena's forefinger past her lips. She swirled her tongue around her finger, then removed it as slowly as possible. Elena felt herself stop breathing, her eyes almost popping out of her head. She was so hypnotized by the view in front of her. The sensation of Katherine's mouth and tongue on her finger made Elena aroused beyond belief. When Katherine started to lick her middle finger, Elena let a soft moan escape. Katherine kept moving backwards, and Elena helplessly followed. Katherine had only started to tease Elena's fingers to encourage the girl to follow her, but she hadn't expected her actions to have so much effect on her. It was making Katherine even more turned on. This was going to be very interesting.

When Katherine put her lips on Elena's ring finger, it sent a bolt of electricity throughout Elena's entire body, her center starting to throb forcefully. Elena was so drawn into Katherine's ballet that she hadn't even noticed that they had crossed the entire room, until Katherine stopped her torture on her fingers, and gently dropped her hand.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Elena?" Katherine questioned. "Because once I've started, I will not stop." Her words reflected a darker promise; one that Elena was both terrified and excited to see her keep. Elena bit her lip, pondering her choices. She looked at Katherine behind hooded eyelids, and nodded slightly.

Katherine was standing next to a big leather desk chair, and she swirled it around so that it was now facing Elena. Elena was confused. She looked at the chair, then back at Katherine with a questioning look. Katherine simply nodded and so Elena walked over to the chair and sat down. The vampire swirled it around again so that Elena was now facing her straight on. Katherine took a step back, smiling with a lusty and mischievous gaze in her eyes. She moved her right hand, and grabbed the zipper hidden on the side of her strapless black dress.

Elena had fixed her eyes so intensely on Katherine's hand that she forgot to blink, or even breathe. Katherine started to pull the zipper down painfully slowly, causing Elena to lick her lips unconsciously. When the zipper was finally down, the dress suddenly glided along Katherine's body onto the floor, with a soft _whooshing_ sound.

Elena's eyes started roaming over Katherine's stunning body, and she felt her mouth become dry when her doppelganger started to walk toward her, in only her lace black panties and bra.

Katherine grabbed the top of the chair with both hands, and straddled Elena's hips, sliding her legs through the arms of the chair. Elena's hands were on Katherine's body before she even realized it, her fingers roaming over Katherine's thighs, stomach and back. Elena couldn't believe how badly she wanted to kiss, lick and taste every single inch of that smooth olive skin. Katherine placed a finger under Elena's chin, and lifted it up forcing the girl to look at her.

Katherine's eyes made Elena's entire body shiver. They were full of lust, and burning desire. Both women stared at each other for a long moment, neither moving an inch. Suddenly Katherine bent down and kissed Elena, hard. Their mouths parted wildly, their teeth knocking together, deepening the kiss more and more by the second.

Katherine cupped Elena's breasts in her hands, and started to massage them expertly, not even bothering to remove the top of the girl's dress. Elena's body was screaming in want and she couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed Katherine's ass firmly, and pulled it toward her to create more pressure between their crotches, making both women moan into each other's mouths.

Katherine broke away from the kiss, and slid her legs back from the arms of the chair, getting just out of Elena's reach. _Again._ She was driving Elena insane.

Before Elena could voice her protests, Katherine squatted down in front of her knees, sliding her arms under the dress, along the girl's outer thighs. Elena let out a whimper as the anticipation took hold of her.

When Katherine hooked her fingers into the waistband of Elena's panties, her breath hitched in her throat. She immediately lifted her hips to make it easier for Katherine to remove the article of clothing. After Katherine slid her doppelganger's red lace panties down languidly along her beautiful tanned legs, she slowly pushed the bottom of Elena's dress up. The friction of the fabric on Elena's thighs made the fire inside her stomach burn even brighter.

Katherine kissed the inside of Elena's knees and when she started licking at her inner thigh, Elena spread her legs as wide as she could. Katherine took her time on her way to Elena's core, sucking, licking, nibbling at Elena's inner thighs, making the girl mewl repeatedly in appreciation.

Katherine suddenly grabbed the arms of the chair, pulling on them forcefully. The chair started to roll forward, and only stopped when Elena's ribs hit the desk in front of her. Katherine had somehow managed to move along with the chair and was now under the desk, kissing Elena's folds, making the girl's hips buck wildly. When Katherine slid her tongue between Elena's folds, starting to circle her clit gently, Elena couldn't help but moan loudly. She barely registered knock on the door, and she instantly froze when the door opened slowly.

"Elena?" Matt asked hesitantly.

The blood had left Elena's face and her body stiffened. Katherine had stopped her sweet torture, but Elena was seriously panicking, trying to find a good explanation for what Matt was seeing.

Matt walked closer to her, but even though he looked confused, he wasn't shocked, or even surprised. _Interesting._ Elena quickly realized that the desk was effectively hiding Katherine and the dress she had just removed. And since Elena was still wearing the top part of her dress, Matt couldn't see anything scandalous. Was it possible that Katherine had repositioned herself and the chair on purpose? Of course it was. She had probably heard him coming for a long time before he even entered the room.

"Are you ok?" Matt asked suspiciously.

"What? Uh yeah." Elena managed to answer.

Katherine suddenly flicked Elena's clit with her tongue, making the girl jump in her chair.

"Are you sure? You... look a little flushed. And sweaty."

Katherine laughed silently, blowing hot air against Elena's core. Elena ferociously grabbed the arms of the chair to keep her moan from coming out of her throat. _Damn it, Katherine!_ _What is she doing? Has she completely lost her mind?_

"Yeah, yeah. Just a bad headache." Elena replied with a hoarse voice.

"Do you want me to do something?" Matt asked sweetly.

Katherine started rubbing at Elena's clit with a flat tongue. The incredible pleasure made Elena bend over the desk, slamming her hands onto it. Elena didn't want to look at Matt because she knew she would see the shock and suspicion on his face. She couldn't really blame him for that.

Elena started coughing a little, desperately hoping it would somehow justify her earlier move.

"No. I... already took something. Thanks... I just need a little rest."

Katherine gently took Elena's clit between her lips, and sucked on it. Elena's thighs clamped down hard around Katherine's head, her left hand forcefully grabbing a pencil lying on the desk.

Fortunately, Katherine's strength allowed her to keep Elena's legs spread apart, avoiding being suffocated by her strong grip. Elena quickly drove her right hand under the desk, grabbing Katherine's hair and pulling harshly on it to remove her from the inside of her thighs. Katherine was going to be the death of her. Elena was beyond furious!

"Do you want me to get Stefan? Or Jeremy?" Matt asked, concern overtaking his voice.

"No! No! It's ok! I'm just going to stay here a little bit." Elena answered urgently.

Katherine knew that Elena was probably beyond mad right now. She was most definitely feeling mortified at how much she was enjoying this. _And right in front of her friend._

Her center was becoming more and more wet by the second, her thighs dripping.

The view Katherine had of Elena's drenched folds was driving her further into her lust filled haze.

If Elena thought she could stop the vampire from continuing her delicious taunting to her core by pulling on her hair, Katherine was going to prove her wrong. After all, she did tell her that once she started, she wouldn't stop.

Katherine leaned her head closer to Elena's center, Elena desperately trying to stop her by pulling even harder at her hair. When Katherine reached her destination, she swiftly and deeply slid her tongue into Elena's center. Elena gripped the pencil in her hand which such force that it suddenly broke in half. She wanted so badly to scream in pleasure but instead she bit her lips hard, drawing blood. Elena felt like she was going to collapse. The whole situation was almost unbearable.

"Elena, you really don't look like yourself right now, are you sure everything is ok?"

"Yeah, it just... Sounds hurt. Talking too. I'm just going to take a nap and it will be fine" Elena answered with a husky voice.

Elena was starting to get pissed at Matt. Why couldn't just he leave? Katherine had withdrawn her tongue from her center, but she was now licking at her entrance, teasing her with the tip of her tongue.

"Oh ok. Sorry. I'll go. Get some rest" Matt said softly, with a caring smile.

Watching Matt leave the room, Elena couldn't help but feel badly about her anger towards her friend. She shouldn't be angry at him. She should be angry at _Katherine_!

The second Matt closed the door, Elena filled her lungs with air to yell at Katherine, but she didn't have time to do what she had planned. Katherine grabbed her ass hungrily, pulling it swiftly towards her, and once again plunged her tongue into her core, deeper this time. Elena moaned wildly; Katherine thrusting frantically into her core, her lips grazing at Elena's clit.

Elena couldn't breathe anymore, her thighs trembling, her walls tightening. Katherine withdrew her tongue and replaced it with two fingers. Curling them, she thrust her fingers even deeper, stroking Elena's sweet spot every time. Elena was arching her back, and bucking her hips so wildly that her body was barely touching the chair anymore. Katherine knew she was dangerously close. She licked at her clit with a flat tongue, one time. Two times. Elena dug her fingernails deeply into Katherine's scalp and suddenly froze, her whole body tensed. Katherine gently bit down on her clit, and Elena let out an incredibly loud and raw scream from deep within her throat. Her orgasm was so powerful that she jerked out of the chair, falling violently onto the ground. Katherine caught her carefully before Elena landed, lying her down gently onto the ground. Elena could no longer see anything but black spots everywhere she looked. Her entire body was limp, and her eyes were clouded with bliss.

Katherine heard footsteps coming towards them. She watched Elena's eyes, and she could see that the girl was not even close to coming down from her high. She left a sweet trail of kisses down Elena's stomach to her hipbones.

Elena didn't hear the door crash against the wall.

"Elena? Where are you? Matt told me that you were not feeling well."

The voice made Elena slowly snap out of her high. Katherine was softly kissing the top of her thigh, but that voice... That voice was coming in her direction.

"You have been here for a long time; I'm starting to wor..."

"Stefan!" Elena yelped, as Stefan suddenly came into view. Shock and disbelief were written all over his face.

Katherine slowly raised her head, looking at Elena with a devilish smirk.

"Oops."


End file.
